


the Alpha and his Moyashi

by BaKanda_soba



Series: Black and White aren't colors [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Adorkable, Allen is a dork, Allen is an Arachnophob, Alpha Noise, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cosplay, Dorms, F/M, Fluff, Initiation Rituals, Like seriusly your gonna loose a tooth from a cavity fluff, M/M, Mates, Maybe one though, Miranda has social anxiety, No potatos were harmed, Pets, Separation Anxiety, Sister Complex, alpha Kanda, alpha Komui, alpha Tyki, alpha road, beta Daiysa, beta Johnny, beta Lavi, beta Lenalee, beta Link, beta Reever, beta krory, beta tapp, kanda can paint, kanda is a dork, kanda is a vocaloid fan, kanda to the rescue, omega Allen, omega miranda, parakeet Timcampy, some french, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaKanda_soba/pseuds/BaKanda_soba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the Alpha would always be a hard job, but being the Alpha without an Omega by their side is even harder. Kanda knows there's someone out there waiting for him, but he just doesn't know where. The pressure is building for him to find his omega, now more than ever he needs his other half.<br/>As a lone omega all Allen wanted was an alpha and a pack to fit in, everyday Allen would see mates complete infatuated with each other and wonder if he'll ever feel like that.<br/>Now going into university both Kanda and Allen learn what it's like to be wanted after they meet in a rather unorthodox situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dorm

hefting the heavy luggage Kanda placed it onto the pavement next to the Ford expedition which he had parked in the student parking lot. this was his baby. many thought he would have gotten a black or blue Lamborghini, but no. he wanted the Ford. once he saw it he fell in love with it. it was spacious, quite, and most of all had a bad ass speaker system which was custom built just for him and his pack to enjoy. as the leader and alpha of his pack it was up to him to provide transportation and lodging. his pack consisted of 13 members, 5 alphas (him self included) 7 betas, and 1 omega. his pack had way more alphas than normal. but fuck normal. this was his pack, his rules. any way the pack got along really well compared to others. many packs chose to mistreat some of it's members. this was usually the omegas. their own omega new what that felt like first hand. this omegas name was Miranda Lotto. before she had come to his pack she belonged to a much different one. scorned for her clumsiness and timidity she developed an extreme case of "social anxiety disorder" but that was in the past and this was now. ever since Miranda had joined and met her mate Marie Noise her anxiety has slowly been going away.Marie was another Alpha. he was quite which Kanda was eternally great full for. choosing to think before he did something Marie was the perfect match for Miranda. the remaining 3 alphas were, Komui lee a purple haired science meager who was mated to Beta Reever Wenham a equally brilliant science meager. Road Kamelot who had short spiky purple black hair and was quite possibly insane, mated to Beta Daiysa Berry a rambunctious joker. And last Tyki Mikk overly perverted and cunning with black/brown hair who surprisingly was mated to Arystar Krory a timid beta. the other members of Kanda's Pack were Johnny Grill and his mate Tapp Dopp, both Betas they bonded over science. Lenalee Lee and Lavi Jr. Bookman these to were both Betas. 

the ugly truth was that Kanda the alpha of the rose cross pack was un-mated. he had never been interested in finding his mate, but as he watched hes beloved pack find theirs he slowly started to feel the strain of being alone. in the beginning Lavi and Lenalee tried find him a mate but each attempt was for not. it just felt wrong, he didn't know how to explain it. it was like he knew he had a mate but just didn't know where. all he knew was the moment he saw him or her they were his. he was determined not to let go. he wanted a forever mate. not some fling that lasted a coupe months but one that he would grow old with. love and be loved back, cherish and be cherished. sappy but who gave a damn. this was his life and he was determined to live it the way he wanted to. 

now back to the present. rose cross pack was currently exiting both Kanda's and Tyki's fords. the drive was long, and due to the largeness of the pack Kanda and Tyki needed to take both fords. Lavi, Lenalee, noise, and Miranda, road with Kanda. Komui, Reever, Daiysa, Road, johnny, and Tapp road with Tyki. the bulk of every ones luggage was stored in the back of Kanda's Ford. the seating arrangement was designed to keep every ones mates together. 

stretching his legs Kanda turned around and started to wake the rest of the pack who had fallen asleep while listening to vocaloid Gakupo "boys don't cry" the first to rouse was Marie. they had a system. Kanda drove and Marie woke every one up when they reached their destination on road trips like this. while Marie was struggling to wake up Lavi Kanda pulled out his smart phone. and started to text Krory;

to Dracula:  
hey just arrived.

from Dracula:  
almost on campus, we had to make a quick pit stop and get something to drink.

to Dracula:  
k. we are at the west student parking lot, next to the "plus sized pack" dorms. 

from Dracula:  
got it. be their in five.

to Dracula:  
k

satisfied Kanda put his phone away and began to listen in on the pack.  
"wow it feels like forever since i got to stretch my legs" lavi said, stepping out of the car.  
"yeah right you slept the hole time!" Lenalee retorted.  
"please no arguing we still need to wait for Tyki to arrive and get into our dorm." said Marie. (again Kanda thanked his lucky stars for having Marie in his pack. if their was any one who could handle them it was Marie. while every one was unloading Kanda got to work on pulling out the necessary paper work that would need to be exchanged to get into their dorm. the paper work mainly consisted the information on the pack and whatnot. basically it was the hole packs bio. the Alpha fills it out takes it to the front, they give them the dorm key, lead them their and voila! you got in! simple right? depending on how early you signed up, how big your budget was, and how many members were in your pack decided where your dorm would be. however if you didn't have a pack and preferred to be a loner you would sign a completely different packet and they would assign you a single person dorm. however if you wished to join a pack during the school year you and the pack you wished to join would sit down with the head of the dorms comity and arrange to move in with the pack. checking over the papers once more Kanda gave a nod of approval. slipping it into the front of his luggage he turned around and waited for Tyki. 

turns out he didn't have to wait long. a red ford parked right next to Kanda and the pack. opening the door Tyki stepped out. Tyki nodded his head to Kanda who gave a grunt of recognition. turning around Tyki and the rest of the pack started to unload their things too. once every one was out and about Kanda called every one to attention. "Ok now that we are hear i want every one on their best behavior till we get to the dorm. i have the papers so while i get the dorm checked out and set up with Tyki Marie is in charge." turning around Kanda lead every one in to the massive 7 story building. "wow" lavi said in aw. the rest of the pack soon started to chime in with their own opinion on the building while Kanda and Tyki split away from the pack and headed to the desk at the front of the lobby. 

behind the desk sat a way to perky Beta whole smiled as Kanda and Tyki walked up. "welcome to the gray rose academy how may i help you?" she said with a sickeningly sweet voice. "yes were are hear to register the Rose Cross pack" Tyki said in a business like tone. "Ok, let me just find you on the system". typing away at the computer she scrolled around for a minute before giving a ah! "found you! OK so their are 13 members in your pack 5 alphas, 7 betas, and one omega." "yes" Kanda said. "OK so all i need is the paper work which was mailed to you and a signature from the Alpha stating that they will be held responsible for any thing any member of the pack does." Kanda fished out the form and took the clip board with the final consent paper. writing his signature next to the "X" Kanda handed it back, "thank you, every thing is all set up! here is your room key and a map we hope you enjoy the school and have fun!" with that Kanda and Tyki went back to join up with the pack. locating them Kanda lead every one into the elevator which barley had enough space for every one. pressing the 4th floor button Kanda waited to get out of the cramped compartment. turning to the pack Kanda addresses every one and said "our dorm is on the 4th floor in room 42D. once we get their i want every one to pick out your room. their are 8 bedrooms 4 bathrooms 1 kitchen and 1 living room." every one gave a nod of affirmation and want back to speaking quietly mindful of the volume. turning around Kanda waited for the doors to open. 

walking down the hallway Kanda strode in front leading the pack with Marie to his right and Tyki to his left. thankfully the hall was empty so they could spread out. locating the dorm Kanda pulled out the electronic card and slipped it into the slot to unlock the door. with a quite beep the light flashed a quick green and opened to a magnificent room. eager to get settled Kanda moved into the the living room and set his stuff down next to the couch. choosing to let the pack pick their rooms he took out the 7 electronic cards and placed them i the bowl next to the door along with his and Tyki's keys which he obtained earlier. on the way up. turning around Kanda made his way back into the living room he picked out the remaining room and took his stuff in. today was an tiring day and all he wanted to do was sleep. so placing his suitcase on the bed he extracted his pajamas and decided to unpack the next day. dressing in sweat pants and a no sleeve muscle shirt he got under the blankets and turned of the lights. quickly he fell asleep and slept the night away.


	2. Rise and shine!!!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now to the ever lovable omega that goes by the name Allen Walker!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is "hello, how are you" by vocaloid Oliver.  
> Also i fixed some mistakes so yay!

Stretching his arms far above his head Allen yawned and reached over his nightstand to grab his phone. Checking the time he deduced he had about 20 hours to be on campus and in his dorm. He had packed the day before so all he had to do was grab his things and make the 12-hour drive. This would then leave him with 8 hours to spend unpacking, getting settled in, making friends, and registering as an "un-mated Omega". God, it hurt to think of it. All he ever saw was mated parts talking giddily completely star-struck while he was left to sit and wait, it was getting harder and harder to smile. The thought that he would never find his mate hurt. It hurt so much it nearly brought him to his knees in pain. He definitely knew he had a mate. He could feel him, feel his loneliness, and feel his longing to not be left behind. Oh, how it hurt... snapping out of his daze he got out of bed to start a brand new day! "Without your mate," a small voice in the back of his head said. Brushing the bitter thought away he headed to the bathroom to make himself presentable. Turning on his phone he picked his favorite morning song. Soon Oliver's "hello, how are you" started to play on repeat. Once he was done with that he started to go through his morning ritual. This consisted of him washing his face, brushing his teeth, getting dressed and finally opening up his bird Timcanpy's cage and nudging him awake.

"Hey Tim, hey come on flufftail, get up! Arise and shine!" He whispered so as to not scare him. Blinking his sleepy eyes Timcanpy’s slowly opened his wings and stretched his feathers out one by one. Once he was satisfied he gave a happy warble. "Alright, Tim time to get packed,” Allen said. Nodding his little birdie head he hoped to the bottom of his cage and picked up his little silver bell he liked to carry around with him. "You ready Tim?" nodding his head vigorously he hopped up onto Allen's hair. Snuggling in he proceeded to wave his little bell in Allen's face till Allen grabbed it and tied it with a white ribbon to his hair. Once that was done Tim gave a happy chirp and sat obediently on Allen's head. With Tim into, Allen made his way to the kitchen. Deciding on a quick apple Allen grabbed a paper towel and knife. Heading to the table he sat down and sliced a sliver of the apple of and proceeded to lift it above his head in and offering to Timcanpy. Once he took the food from his hand Allen began to eat his apple planning out eh events of the day in his head. First, he would stop and pick up some snacks for the road, make one last visit to the Petco. Deciding on that plan of attack he moved to make last minute preparations before he left for university. Walking over to the stove Allen placed a pot of water in boiling. Taking out a green tea packet Allen placed it in a thermos to go. When the pot's contents began to boil he lifted the pot and filled the container. Now he was ready. 

Walking to the door he lifted up the single trunk that lay next to the door. Turning and locking the house Allen took a deep breath and walked to the car. Allen drove a 2014 white Nissan Altima, this car was actually a gift from his adoptive father Mana Walker. God knows Allen missed the man. Mana had died about 2 years ago. The pain was still there, it still hurt, and it still stung his eyes to even think that the one person that loved him unconditional was never coming back. Sighing Allen resigned himself to loading the car and driving over to the local supermarket to grab something for the road, taking Timcanpy he put him in his bird carrier so he could run and grab the snacks and drinks unhindered. Choosing 3 bottles of sprite, 1 bag of lemon lays chips and about 3 to-go sandwiches. Finished he paid and got back in his car he let Timcanpy out of his carrier so he could once again roost on Allen's head. The stop at Petco was a lot more fun. When Allen go of Timcanpy immediately started to warble happily, recognizing this as the place where all his toys came from he started to chirp a happy tune "Calm down Tim, if you behave maybe I will get you a surprise" walking into the store Allen said hi to the nice Beta lady who often times worked at the cash register than any other place. With a polite hi back Allen hurried to the back part of the store. There was something he had to get and he had to get it now if he wanted it. This place was Allen's summer job so he knew his way around. The place was perfect for him, he could bring Tim with him and no one would judge him for his looks or status as a loner. Allen belonged to no pack, he was on his own the moment Mana died. Mana's old pack "Noah clan" Money was ruthless and brutal, they were unforgiving and uncaring. Mana was lucky to escape unharmed. Because of this Allen's image of packs was forever blemished, yeah sure if his mated had a pack he would join but not without some reluctance. When he made it to the back Allen turned into the "staff only" door. Opening it he walked to the very back of the room. A happy caw was heard the moment the room’s resident macaw saw Allen it screeched in happiness. "Hey Red, how are you today?" Allen asked the bird. "Red love you, Red love you!" bobbing his head the macaw happily babbled. Red was a rescue bird, one day while Allen was working a police officer stopped off at the store holding a cage with a blanket over it, that day Allen Money a white cockatoo resting on his shoulder. Approaching the Alpha officer Allen asked "how may I help you sir?" when the alpha turned to Allen he lifted the cage up saying "well I was off duty when I found this bird at a park, it didn't look like it belonged there so went to take a closer look and when the bird didn't fly away I called one of my pals to lend me a cage so I could take him here." Hearing the story Allen decided to ask "May I see this bird, sir?" "Sure I just didn't want to leave him some place where he might get mistreated, and a lot of people seem to like this place." Nodding his head Allen said, "I completely understand just give him to me and I will take him to the back and get him all fixed up." Giving a dazzling smile Allen waved bye to the slightly dazed officer. 

When Allen took the cage to the back it was not what he was expecting at all. The bird was a red macaw that was for sure. The colors were unmistakable. The poor thing had developed a bad cough which was curable but what really took Allen's breath way was the fact that the poor things feathers were all wilted. They had lost their gloss. It was like the bird had given up its will to live. It broke his heart in two. Every day after that Allen was determined to help this bird get better. He put in extra hours, stayed late, came in during the weekend. It was almost unhealthy the way he stayed with Red. Eventually, Allen decided he would never be able to part with Red. 

which brings us to now. Red was as happy as a bird could be. Since he couldn't fly just yet Allen didn't worry about leaving the cage open? Placing his arm next to the cage Red crawled out onto his arm and came to rest on his shoulder. "Ready to go?" Allen asked. "Red ready, Red ready!" the bird exclaimed. Timcanpy chirped from his place on Allen's head, this caused Red to look over at Tim and start to warble at him. Timcanpy and Red struck up a conversation. With the birds babbling, Allen proceeded to gather up Red's things. 

When Allen was sure that he had all of what he would need for Red including his medicine that he had to take at certain times a day he started to walk out the door. Saying bye to all his co-workers he walked to his car with high spirits. When he got in he placed red on the passenger seat that had a small bird stand set up beforehand. Now that that was done Allen could now finally head to the university. "Buckle up guys were in for the long haul. 

The ride was filled with babbling bird conversations which caused Allen to pull over and join in like a mad man till it was finally resolved with red sitting on Allen's lap and Timcanpy on the bird's perch. To pass the time Allen played Vocaloid songs to ease the boredom. It was mid-day by the time Allen got to the university. He had to ask for directions from this really nice lady who told him how to get to the lone wolf dorms. God even the name sounds depressing. When he pulled up he took Red and Tim with him to the receptionist to get a dorm. "Hi, do you have your papers?" "Yes" "Ok let me just get your signature on here" She handed him a clipboard with a form bound to the top. Taking it he quickly scanned the paper before signing it and handing the board back to her. Taking it she gave him a dorm key which he accepted with a smile. Looking at the key he had room 36C. Turning around he went to his car and unloaded his trunk from the back while grabbing Red's and Tim's things from the front. He proceeded to carry his things to the elevator which was thankfully empty. Pressing the 3rd-floor button Allen stepped back to wait for the ride out. The elevator reached his floor with a 'ding!' signaling for him to get out. Walking down the hall he counted the numbers as they went by. 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36. Stopping in front Allen set his things down next to the door while he pulled out his key. Slipping the card into the slot the light flashed a quick green with a small 'beep' telling him he was now able to enter his room. Pulling the card out he picked his stuff up once more and proceeded to carry it into the threshold. 

Looking around he dropped his things off in the single bedroom. Setting his things down him bent back up to take stock of his surroundings. Allen walked into the main room. "Wow, of" he muttered looking around. Timcanpy took off from his head to go explore the kitchen. Following him, Allen lifted Red from his shoulder and set him on the counter. Red clicked around the counter top squawking at his reflection. Giving a small chuckle Allen walked over to where Tim was nibbling on his front talon. "Come on Tim let's get some rest and start unpacking tomorrow, OK?" Tim gave a sleepy chirp in reply. Tenderly picking Tim up Allen walked back to where Red was admiring himself in the reflection. "Come on pretty bird time for sleep" with that Allen picked up Red and turned off the lights. Since Allen trusted Tim and Red to not fly off he didn't bother shutting the cage when he set them inside Reds large one. 

Allen quickly charged out of his day clothes and into his night clothes, which consisted of white baggy sweats with elastic around the ankles and drawstring around the waist, and a dark blue short-sleeve sweatshirt. Turning off the lamp Allen said "goodnight Tim and Red" in an almost wispier he said "night Mana". Sinking into the clutches of sleep he let's go of his consciousness in favor of the blissful nothing


	3. Door Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now just settling in Kanda and the pack begins to settle into dorm life. that is to say getting slammed into doors is a normal occurrence then yeah things are coming along nicely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm am so sorry I know I failed everyone and myself, I should have at least uploaded this sooner and asked for a suggestion. But just couldn't seem to find the motivation to update. But I promise I won't let this story fall into the void. Now that I have Grammarly and Mettamom999 I'll be updating way more.

Kanda stirred slowly surfacing from the land of sleep. He glanced over at the clock which had been so generously provided by the university. '7:28....better start getting ready, we need to pick up the pack schedule as soon as possible....plus I'll have to send someone to go grocery shopping. I'll send Marie and Tyki.' As Kanda exited the bed he went over to his case, deciding to unpack he placed the picture he had of his pack on the dresser. Everyone was smiling and laughing. Even Kanda had cracked a grin. That day was the day that Kanda had been announced the new alpha of the pack. Standing next to him was his old friend Alma Karma. For the longest time, everyone had believed Alma would have been Kanda's mate. Alma was by his side 24/7. Kanda sighed 'it's been 3 years but it's still hard to believe he's gone.' Alma had died in a pack war. The Rose crown and Balk heart packs had gotten into a nasty fight. The Alpha's daughter of the Rose crown had been raped by the Blackheart Alpha. The Alpha refused to take responsibility. One day the packs met in a local park intending to fight it out. That day so happened to be the day Alma, Lena lee, Lavi, Kanda, and Komi had decided to have a small picnic at the park. 

When they got there the packs were fighting it out. Alma was the first to spot the Rose crown alpha pull a gun in the middle of the brawl. It was over the moment he pulled the trigger. Alma shielded Kanda at the last moment. The bullet ripped through his stomach, he died slowly and painfully. His last moments spent in Kanda's arms. Sometimes Kanda could feel his hand on his cheek, hear him whisper his final words. "Don’t cry for me. Live your life the way you want to. I love you...Kanda..." Kanda never knew who won the war, he went into a massive depression for roughly 8 months. It wasn't till Maranda sat next to him for 4 hours telling him about her old friend Mary. Maranda lived in Germany for the majority of her life before she was adopted into the Blue Raven pack. This was where she met Mary. Mary was also an omega, she and Maranda bonded quickly. They became mates within the first 2 weeks of her stay. Mary was the most dominant of the pair so she was the one held responsible for Miranda's mistakes. One day Maranda spilled some expensive wine over the alpha during a pack meeting, because of this they tied her to a pole and forced her to watch as they beat her mate to death. It broke her, she refused to eat, speak, or move for 3 days. Finally, the pack decided to drop her off in front of an omega rehab center. 2 days later she was sent to the Rose cross pack. 

The omega rehab center focused on rehabilitating omegas and finding a place for them with new packs. At first, she didn't talk. She was believed to be mute for a year before she spoke her first words to Kanda. That day Lena lee made Kanda look through an online Alpha/Omega dating site. Miranda wondered in after he had been locked in for 3 hours. When she walked in Kanda was browsing the male omega section. She took a seat next to him looking over his shoulder. "Everyone wants me to find a mate but I can't....sometimes I think that maybe I wasn't meant to ever find a mate. Maybe I'm going to die alone." Kanda muttered resting his head on his elbow. Maranda looked down biting her lip. In a raspy voice, she spoke for the first time in a year. "No one...*cough* no one should ever... be alone...*gasp* you deserve to be loved just as much as anyone else...*cough*" her voice cuts in and out. Tears welled in her eyes as she spoke to him. Kanda sat there in shock. "Maranda...do you really mean that?" his voice broke, this was what he needed to hear for the past 5 years. "Maranda...thank you" 

Kanda sighed as he finished putting the last of his things away. While he was spaced out Kanda unpacked nearly all his things. Looking over the clock now said 8:17 'better get a move on.' for the day Kanda chose to wear a black short sleeve turtleneck, with light blue denim jeans. Kanda pulled up his hair into his trademark ponytail, finally pulling on a set of fingerless gloves before he walked out of his room closing the door behind him. 

The moment he opened his door he was doomed. "KANDA SAVE ME!!!" Dasia slammed into Kanda at 50 miles per hour knocking him into the wall. "YOU BETTER COUNT YOUR PRAYERS YOU FUCKING DILDO" Tyki roared rounding the corner holding a rolling pin over his head. He ground to a halt the moment he saw an irritated Kanda slumped against the wall with Dasia balling his eyes out blubbering about "it wasn't his fault" "he said it was ok" and "it was just a joke". Kanda glared at both Dasia and Tyki "you have 2 minutes to tell me why DASIA SLAMMED ME INTO THE FUCKING WALL AND WHY TYKI IS HOLDING A ROLLING PIN." Tyki straightened up chuckling nervously. "Well, you see Dasia poured water on the floor so when I went into the kitchen to make some coffee I slipped and fell." Kanda could feel a migraine coming on. "Dasia you better have a good reason for doing-" "KOMUI TOLD ME TO" Kanda's eye twitched. 

"KOMUI GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW" "I regret nothing." Kanda whorled around "You are going to clean up the kitchen and help Tyki and Marie go grocery shopping." he spun back to Dasia who was sticking his tongue out at Tyki. "You have lost your TV privileges for the next 3 days got that? Good." Kanda stomped off to the living room where Marie and Maranda sat cuddling on one of the couches watching Myth busters on the 45-inch flat screen surround sound TV. "I see your morning has started splendidly has it not?" Marie said as Kanda took a seat on the couch across from them. "Ha ha. And I see you need to go grocery shopping this morning" Marie sighed "swell" Kanda turned to the TV settling down." Tyki and Komui are going with you. When everyone wakes up I'll text you the list of everything." Marie nodded getting up from his spot next to Maranda. "Alright, will do Alpha" Marie turned towards the Kitchen. "Komui! Tyki! We’re going shopping! Meet me at the car in 10 minutes!" hearing confirmation in the form of "OK!" and "WILL DO". "I take my leave alpha, Have fun. By Maranda" Kanda grunted in response. 

Kanda turned to Maranda "Maranda could you wake everyone else up? We need to start getting settled." Maranda nodded and headed down the hall intent on completing her task. One by one the pack slowly filtered into the living room in varying states of awareness. Once everyone was seated Kanda addressed the pack "ok so today we have a full agenda. First, we have to register for the pack Olympics. We will also have to get any clubs or after school activities checked out. Remember everyone is required to join at least one club, three max. We also need to pick up our schedule and make any changes required before the end of the week which is when classes start. I will also need to know if anyone plans on getting a job or taking on any internships" Kanda sighed after explaining what the day had in store. It was going to be a long day. "Also I know you’re going to ask but I will look for a mate I promise I will make an effort this year." "Ok break" with that the meeting had come to an end.


	4. the kiss of a potato (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen heads to the club expo expecting to just join some clubs then finish registering, never could he have thought he would end up shot in the chest by a potato gun, nor could he predict he would meet his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is really short I know but I plan to make this a two part. every chapter alternates so I decided that i would cut this one in half.

Allen's eyes shot open, bolting up "Mana!" his hand extended, panting heavily he looked around. Almost as if searching for something "Mana" he muttered. Drawn out of his musings he looked to the little nightstand next to his bed. Watching Tim and Red he began to get out of bed, stretching his arms he started to go about his daily routine.  
Get dresses  
Start breakfast  
Wake the bird  
Get prepared to go out  
Eat breakfast  
Make the bird eat breakfast  
Bribe bird into behaving  
Leave  
Forget bird  
Get bird then leave  
Forget things  
Go get things  
Start the day  
Get lost  
Yup, this was his life, but in all honesty, it wasn't too bad. When he had gotten up it was around 6 as per his usual time, it would take him roughly an hour to get ready and out the door. For breakfast, he made Tea and frosted flakes cereal. Tim and Red at a red apple he cut up and left in a dish next to another with water. Once they were done he grabbed both and put them away in the sink just next to the stove.

he walked over to the door slinging his messenger bag over his head onto his shoulder he called back, "Tim, Red I'll be back soon so don't mess things up too bad please!" hearing a twin chirps of confirmation he smiled and left closing the door behind himself. 'Ok, so I need to check in with the front of activities then speak to the local Petco and talk to them about working part-time again. I also need to get signed up with any clubs.' Allen sighed beginning to think about all the errands he needed to run.

Making his way the front hall of the university Allen looked around at the agenda board looking around he located a flier detailing where all clubs would showcase what they had to offer. Looking further he spotted one with the schedule and deadlines for club line up and the last day to make changes to one's schedule.

Along the walls were papers pointing to the gymnasium where the expo was being held. Allen saw people trickling down the hall entering the first double doors he saw some packs talking amongst each other holding fliers. One thing in common was they all answered to one person always listening and speaking with them 'must be the Alpha' he thought. Moving further he pushed open the final doors, the first thing Allen heard was laughing and chattering. People crowded booths either in packs or on their own. It was easy to see who the lone wolves were the first booth he came upon was a Mexican Mariachi club fliers were laid out while members wore their uniforms holding various instruments. Next to them were the Japanese Culture Club which Allen made a beeline for, a couple of Cosplayers stood in the booth Allen chatted with the club leader talking with them about meetings and requirements.

He spent the rest of the day wondering the gym picking up fliers and what not. Pretty soon it was 10 am, he only had one last booth to look at and that was the computer programming and coding club which was next to a science booth which held a potato gun on the desk. He heard light scuffling but chose to ignore in favor of talking to the friendly Beta who ran the booth looking around at the programs and codes he ignored the shouting behind him. Finally fed up her turned around ready to give the dunderheads who started it a piece of his mind. Only to come eye to eye with the most breathtaking Alpha he had ever seen. Time slowed down, his heart sped up, and he didn't even think to pay attention to why the Alpha was shouting. They locked eyes his widening just before they widened further in horror. Later he would learn that one of his pack mates had been screwing around with the potato gun and panicked when he heard someone talk about his sister. He pulled the trigger and accidently shot him in the chest.

Before Allen knew it he felt like his chest was constricting his breath caught in his thought, he felt like he was floating. Suddenly time caught up. The force of the projectile had knocked him off his feet and tossed him about a couple of feet away from where he had been standing. Due to his petite form, he was easily lifted, his head connected with the floor. Before he blacked out he saw a shining angel with long black hair hovering over him. Slowly his eyes closed, he didn't hear the shouting or the 'angles' frantic efforts to wake him. All he heard was a distant melody soothing him into a deep sleep. 

Allen ground blinking his eyes open he looked at a white ceiling, he made to sit up but his chest hurt like hell 'damn what happened?' he thought. Slowly he raised himself up looking around all he could see where white blinds like the ones you would see in a nurse’s office. 'What happened? Where am I? How did I get here? Why does my chest hurt?' swam around his head. Soon he heard shouting from the other side of the white curtain.  
"YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE KOMUI!"  
"But he kissed my darling sis-"  
"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT YOU SHOT AN INNOCENT PERSON!"  
"It wasn't that bad the nurse said he was ok"  
"HE WAS KNOCKED OUT! AND THE NURSE DIDN'T SAY HE WAS OK SHE SAID HE WAS PROBABLY OK"  
"Yeah but-"  
"NO BUTS YOU ARE GROUNDED GO TO THE DORM AND STAY THEIR TILL I TELL YOU CAN COME OUT!"  
He heard the door open and close, the person who was left was panting from shouting. He saw him pace running his hands through his hair. He bit his lip, screwing his courage he cleared his throat. Suddenly the figure stopped, cautiously he pulled the curtain aside. Their eyes locked, Allen was entranced. Somewhere deep down he knew he found his mate. The one he would depend on for the rest of his life the one he would love and be loved by. They stood motionless for a while simply looking into the other's eyes.  
"I'm Kanda Yuu, the Alpha of the Rose Cross Pack"  
"Allen Walker lone wolf Omega of the former Noah clan"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter should be a bit longer, all have it up soon though.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Mettamom999 here, I'm happy to announce that I will now be taking the role of editor for (almost) all of BaKanda_soba's stories. I just wanted to say thank you to all who follow my friend BaKanda's works, and I hope you'll continue to enjoy their works! Have a nice day (Night, morning, whatever time it is wherever you are.)!


End file.
